Hydroxyl group-containing vinyl polymers such as hydroxyl group-containing acrylic polymers which may be crosslinked with an external crosslinker have been widely used in the coating industry as a vehicle resin of thermosetting coating compositions. Such polymers are conventionally produced by copolymerizing a hydroxyalkyl acrylate or methacrylate such as 2-hydroxylethyl methacrylate with other polymerizable monomers.
A need exists for a monomer which may be used as a comonomer for producing hydroxyl group-containing vinyl polymers.